


Soft Bellice

by HollyJinx



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bellice - Freeform, F/F, Short Fics, Tumblr drabbles, twilight but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJinx/pseuds/HollyJinx
Summary: Some fluffy bellice drabbles for all your gay twilight needs





	1. how bella met alice

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put all my short tumblr drabbles on here, more (hopefully longer) ones will be posted eventually

Suddenly they were standing next to her, as if they had been there forever. As if they belonged right there. Bella gaped at the person. She had never seen someone so… Dazzling. They were staring back at her, golden eyes full of something tender. 

Utterly in awe, Bella cleared her throat. “Um… Can I, can I help you with something?” 

The lovely pixie smiled brightly and Bella’s heart skipped a beat. “You already have.”

Bella’s breath caught as the beautiful person kissed her full on the lips, quicker than a blink, and softer than a whisper. Is this real? Am I asleep? Bella’s thoughts were overwhelmed with confusion, too many questions bubbled in her throat. 

“Do I know you?” 

“No, not yet anyway."


	2. rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just gals being pals

Bella groaned and slammed her head onto the table, cracking it.

“Sorry, Esme,” she sighed into the wood.

Esme glided down the stairs, already behind Bella before she could finish her exhale. She rubbed soothing circles on Bella’s back as she discreetly checked the table.

“It’s perfectly fine, dear. Are you alright?”

Bella relaxed a bit, Esme always had that effect on her and she would bet that she wasn’t the only one. Esme just knew what people needed and effortlessly gave them any comfort they required.

“ _This_ ,” Bella gestured angrily to a large book on the table, “is absolutely ridiculous! Who would ever need to know this?”

Before Esme could answer, Rosalie flew into the room, devastatingly beautiful and very obviously irritated. She gingerly scooped up the offending book titled _Flowers and You_ , flipped to a page called _The Art of Roses_ , and placed it back in front of Bella.

“There, all you really need to know is on this page. You should be more grateful, Bella. I’m trying to help.”

Just as quickly as she entered, Rosalie left. Leaving Bella with a sense of dread. Esme squeezed her shoulder and gave her a warm smile as she followed the blonde into the next room. She frowned as her eyes scanned the page. Why was this so important? No one cared about flower meanings anymore. She read the page as fast as possible and shoved the book away.

Bella stood, walking towards the massive window, she searched the tree line for Alice. They should be coming back any minute now. It was very rare that Alice would hunt on their own. Bella and Alice were practically inseparable, the emptiness Alice left behind made Bella jittery. Like a piece of herself had broken off years ago and left behind a dull ache. It was uncomfortable. She didn’t have to wait very long though.

Alice danced into the room holding the biggest bouquet Bella had ever seen. It was gorgeous. 108 of the deepest red roses, 2 of them stuck out in the center, intertwined together. A small box was delicately placed upon the hugging roses.

Bella gasped, Alice gave her the most dazzling smile. If Bella could cry, she would have gushed tears of happiness. The message was crystal clear.

**_Will you marry me?_ **


End file.
